Guardian Angel
by LisaB1991
Summary: "A-Agathe..?" Maria stammered, while the other woman smiled at her, in a somewhat encouraging way, as if it was a day to day business to meet your husbands's late wife. "I understand this must be quite of a shock for you. In fact, I was quite shocked when I just saw you here.. Why did you come?"


**A.N.: Hello all! After a long wait, I decided to start writing some Sound of Music stuff. I rewatched the movie last night, and fell head over heels in love with it again. So I've been having various ideas for some sweet Georg/Maria fluff, but this one refused to leave my mind, even when I was trying to sleep. So here I am, in the middle of the night, typing away on my iPad. I hope you enjoy this concept - it's far from usual, but quite similar stories have been written with the inclusion of the late first Baroness Von Trapp, though most of them focus on her and Georg, I wanted to bring Agathe and Maria together, without having to bring Agathe back from the death. So here you go, please comment, whether it's good or bad.. I hope you'll find me worthy of writing more SoM fanfiction in the near future ;-) **

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•— •

They had been walking for hours across the Untersberg. Through valleys, meadows and woods, they made their way towards freedom, a prospect they all longed for since that dreadful night after the festival. They had managed to escape the Nonnberg abbey, and had quickly made their way through Salzburg's deserted streets, towards the mountains. Like Captain von Trapp had said, they had left the car there, and continued on foot. With nothing more than their most valuable belongings, the group of nine had begun their journey, uncertain of what lay ahead of them, towards Switzerland.

It was then that both Brigitta and Louisa began to complain. Their feet hurt, their stomachs growled. The boys, who wanted to be tough like their father, looked determined, but if one would look closer, they could see the wariness in their eyes. Georg turned, and looked back at his six exhausted children. Seeing that Maria was struggling to keep up as well, he lowered his youngest daughter, whom he had been carrying, unto the ground. "Alright everyone, let's find someplace to stay for the night," he offered, knowing too well that darkness would fall soon, with only a starlit sky to guide them. He knew it would be wise to rest, and continue on their journey tomorrow.

Making eyecontact with his wife, Georg nodded at her and looked around. "There's a small forest over there, probably near a brook, I can hear its water flowing from here," Georg pointed south, towards a small valley that lay ahead of them.

"Father, my shoelace in loose, could you please tie it for me?", Gretl pleaded, while she stood next to her father, pointing at her right shoe. Georg smiled and lowered himself into a squating position in front of her.

"Maria, could you take the rest of the children and head for those trees? We'll join you shortly," and with that, he pulled Gretl closer to him, and reached for her tiny shoe.

"Of course darling, we'll wait for you there. Come, children," Maria understood he wanted them all safe beneath the shelter of the trees. Releasing Marta's hand, she led the way down the hill towards the trees, cautiously walking in fron of the children, so they could follow the path she made so they wouldn't trip. However, Kurt wasn't paying enough attention to where he placed his feet, and when his left foot got stuck beneath a tree root and yelped in bewilderment, Maria turned towards him, and tripped. With a shriek, she tumbled down, across the grass and gravel, until she felt her head pounding against something solid and hard. Pain pulsed through her scalp, she winced and tried to move, but was unable to. Her senses were numb, all she could hear was some sort of echo, which seemed to come closer any second.

_"Mother!" "Maria?!" _

Oh children, Georg.. Georg, where are you? She struggled as she balanced between consciousness and unconsciousness. She felt the darkness closing around her, it was as if she tried to swim, but the current was too strong for her.. She slipped away, defeated, and let herself be taken into the beckoning darkness.

She was amazed at how quiet it was. It was so quiet she could hear her own heart, beating steadily. When she opened her eyes, she had to blink a few times to get accustomed to the bright light. When she finally sat up, she noticed she had been lying on a rather unusual sofa. It was plain white. She'd never seen it before.. When she got up, she was amazed to see fog swirling around the floor, making it impossible for her to see her feet. Why was she dressed in white?

"Hello, Maria," a lovely, sweet voice caught her attention. She quickly turned to her right and stood face to face with a woman, somewhere in her mid- to late thirties, with beautiful golden hair, haging loose around her shoulders. "You don't need to be frightened, my dear. Though I do wonder why you are here."

Maria couldn't take her eyes of the other woman's face. She was very pretty, and looked serene like an angel. Slightly frowning, Maria realized there was something vaguely familiar about this mysterious woman, but she couldn't determine if and where they had met before. Well, obviously they must have met before, for the woman knew her name.

"I'm sorry, I.. I believe I know you, I mean you look familiar, but I'm not sure.."

"No Maria, unfortunately we never met, but you're right in saying that I look familiar. I am Agathe. Agathe von Trapp."

Yes, it all became clear to her. Agathe's hair was the same color as Friedrich's, Louisa's and Kurt's. Her brown eyes were the same shade as Brigitta's and Marta's. Liesl had her nose, Gretl her smile.

"A-Agathe..?" Maria stammered, while the other woman smiled at her, in a somewhat encouraging way, as if it was a day to day business to meet your husbands's late wife.

"I understand this must be quite of a shock for you. In fact, I was quite shocked when I just saw you here.. Why did you come?"

"_Frau Baronin_, I-"

"Please, Maria, there's no need for formalities. Not here, not now. Besides, it is you who bears the title of Baroness Von Trapp, you know. My title died with me, nearly five years ago.. Please, call me Agathe."

Maria swallowed, and once again couldn't tear her gaze from the other woman. What was happening here?

"Agathe, where are we?"

Agathe's face fell, and while she gestured around, she explained. "This, Maria, is the twilight zone between Heaven and earth. It's comparable to a waiting room, it serves as a transition for ones spirit before it can continue its journey to its eternal rest. I have been here now for all these years.."

"But, why?", Maria wondered, quite unable to fully grasp what this all meant.

"Because the ones I left behind had not been able to move on without me. That is, until you came into their lifes."

"I don't understand," Maria replied quietly, but Agathe chuckled.

"But I think you do, Maria," Agathe whispered, and took a few steps, before she turned to Maria again. "Walk with me?"

Maria nodded, and together they walked into the fog. There were no walls, no ceiling, no ornaments of furniture. As Maria glanced back to look at the sofa she just had been lying on, she was shocked to notice that it was gone.

"You see, after I died, Georg refused to face the happy memories we had shared, too absorbed in his grief and anger for losing me. He pushed our children away, shut the world out and he became like a ghost himself. Gone were my carefree children, who had once been full of life. Gone was the music, the singing was replaced by his whistles. He drilled the children, made them march about the grounds, he left no space for them to be themselves, he didn't act like their loving father, but rather like the sea captain he once was. Oh, how angry I was with him, how disgusted I was with the way he run the household..

But then you came along.. You immediately stood up against him, and made him realize, after some time, that the way he raised the children wasn't good. You brought music back into the house and, most importantly, you brought them back together. It was like Elsa once said, there's nothing you can't do," Agathe continued, and it was clear that she was in awe. She chuckled when she saw Maria's reaction.

"Yes dear, I know of her. I know everything there is about her. I knew her when I was still alive, and she was a good friend. I am sure she liked Georg well enough, and he liked her.. But she's no mother material, and in the end, she would never be able to give Georg what he needs. After all, we both know he's a passionate man, don't we, Maria?

I shudder at the thought of my children spending the rest of their youths at some distant boarding school, for Elsa was planning on sending them all there, just to be rid of them. I really don't know if Georg would have allowed it, but fortunately, we will never know.."

Agathe glanced into Maria's direction, who had difficulties taking in all this information. Agathe smiled to herself. This woman was so young, yet she possessed wisdom and courage beyond her age. And she was blushing!

"I am happy Maria, truly happy that he has found you," Agathe concluded, and looked down, into the distance. "Look.."

Maria followed her example, and looked down. She saw him, kneeling in the grass, his bare head bent, his fists clenched. It was as if she hovered above the ground, as if she was a bird, flying high in the sky, looking down upon everything down below. Beside him, she saw all seven of the children, standing awkwardly around him, as if they were unsure what to do. The youngest clung to Liesl, their faces hidden in their sister's skirt, as if they tried to hide themselves. There was something seriously wrong.. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, while it filled her with dread..

Then Maria gasped as she realized that Georg held her body in his lap. Her face was ashen, her body limp. She lay close to a tree trunk. She must have hit her head when she rolled down that slope, she realized.

"You shouldn't be here. It's too early, we were not expecting you yet," Agathe spoke to her, sounding determined. "Go back, Maria. Fight, and find your way back to them."

Maria turned to her, the scene below them momentarily forgotten. "But how?"

"I don't know. I cannot and will never know, Maria. It was my time to die, it was never an option for me to come back to them. But it is for you. I know now, that it is time.. I can finally move on. My children, Georg.. They are taken care of now. You are the best mother, and wife, that they could ever have. They don't have to grieve anymore for my death.. You brought them back to life, and I will be eternally grateful for that. You have my blessing, Maria, though I know you don't really need it... I just feel like it's the right thing to say to you. I know you have been struggling with the idea of being the new mother, the new wife.. It must have been hard to think of yourself at one point as a surrogate, a replacement.. Or merely something to fill up the void that I left. You should know that neither Georg or the children ever thought of you that way. And I am sure that, deep inside, you know that, and have always known. Still, you are so very young, with so little experience.. But know that I could not have wished for anyone better to take care of them, but you.

If things would have been different, Maria, I doubt if we would have met, but.. I feel as if we would have been great friends. Now, go back, find your way back to them. Take care of him. Take care of them. Take care of _our family_, Maria," Agathe whispered that last sentence, and emphasized the last few words. _Our family_. Hers and Agathe's. Reaching out, Agathe took Maria's hand in hers, and squeezed it gently.

The next thing she felt, was someone gently squeezing her hand. She smiled, and slowly drifted into consciousness again. As she slowly opened her eyes, she gazed into her husband's blue eyes. "Maria?"

He sounded so worried. His face was clouded with fear. How she longed to kiss his worried frown off his beloved face. Instead, she reached out and cupped his cheek. He immediately placed his hand upon hers, and closed her eyes, a sob escaping him. Immediately, seven pairs of eyes were upon them, each of them pushing to have a better look at their mother, each wanting to ensure themselves she was fine.

"Are you alright, my love?" Georg whispered to her, his eyes once again concerned.

"I think I am, Georg.. Please, help me up," she held out her hands, and slowly got into a sitting position, while Georg supported her.

"Easy now, we don't want to rush things.. Mind your head, Maria," he instructed her, and he carefully lifted her to feet. "Do you have a headache, or do you feel sick to the stomach?"

"Just a dull headache, that's all. I'm sure it looked worse than it is.."

"Maria, you were unconscious for nearly ten minutes, you wouldn't respond.. You gave us quite a fright.."

Feeling him tense beside her, she reached out and took his hands in her own. "I am sorry, Georg, but I ensure you I will be fine. I've suffered much worse. I think all I need is some asperin, a good night's rest, and I'll probably not feel much of it anymore by tomorrow," she offered, trying to smile at him, but failing miserably, because she wasn't completely honest with him. Her head didn't feel like bursting yet, but it was a close all. Still, she had spoken the turh when she said that she had been worse.

Georg chuckled humorlessly. "You're a terrible liar, my love, and I wish I had something better to offer you than a cold forest ground to sleep on tonight, but I fear we have no other choice. I know you have been worse, but to think how things could have ended up.. It would seem you're very lucky, _Frau Baronin._ I guess you have a guardian angel up there, my love, who doesn't want you travel out of the land of the living just yet..

Maria blushed at this, and nodded. You have no idea, she thought to herself.

The End.

**A.N.: There you have it! My first Sound of Music fanfiction. Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. I have some ideas for other Sound of Music related stories as well, I'll get to those later. Please know that English is not my first language, so I'd like to apologize for any mistakes I've made. Also, you should know that I wrote this story around 2.30 am. I wanted to publish it straight afterwards, but then my WiFi connection it was time for me to get some sleep, I guess.. My bedroom and our WiFi connection are sworn enemies, so it seems. Now that I'm publishing it, it's already 3 am. Time for bed now! Anyway, I'd love to hear/read what you think of this! Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
